Sasuke Tsukuyomi
Sasuke Tsukuyomi is a character from the fanfic Legend of the Black Hawks. He started off as an antagonist, but later he joined the Black Hawks. Background Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the New York Military Police Force captain, Ken Tsukuyomi, and his wife Kumiko Tsukuyomi. As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Akatsuki Tskukuyomi, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the people in town as a genius. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Akatsuki. Akatsuki, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a soccer player and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even after Sasuke enrolled in Sabriel International, he was still unable to escape Akatsuki's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother. Nevertheless Akatsuki deeply cared for his younger brother and Sasuke looked up to Akatsuki, wanting to be more like him. Appearance He has darkblue hair, that is swept to one side and slightly covers his right eye. After he joined the Black Hawks, the left part of his hair is spiked up. His eyes are emerald green and he has a pale skintone. His casual clothes consists of a black hoodie and darkblue jeans. He has black sneakers with white stripes going across them. Even though he is a noble, he barely wears formal clothes, stating "I don't care what I look like, they already know the fact that I'm a rich kid." He used to wear the Sabriel International school uniform and the Dark Scorpions uniform, after he transferred to Ravendale Academy, he weared the Ravendale Academy uniform and the Black Hawks uniform. Personality When he was a child, Sasuke was a very kind boy, loving towards his father and brother, and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. His original wish was to become a national in America when he grew up, like his father and as such greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities. After he knew what happened to his mother, Sasuke's ideals and personality changed drastically and he became cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and devoted the next years of his life to find the one who murdered his mother, as he was the only one who could figure out that the accident that happened to the Black Hawks back then wasn't just an accident, but a planned murder. Despite the fact that he is a cold person, he does care about others, as shown that he wanted to avenge his mother. After he joined the Black Hawks, he became somewhat nicer, but still intended to find the person behind the murder. It wasn't until Hikari talked to him that he stopped being obsessed with revenge, and started being more social with others. He also didn't care about impressing his father anymore, or catching up to his brother, because he saw that he already had others who accept him for who he is. Hissatsu *'SH Akumu Sharin' *'SH Yami no Jubaku' *'SH Cheshire Smile' *'OF Raigeki Yaburu' *'DF Seinaru Shouheki' Keshin *'KH Shinsei Madou Ou Sephiroth ' Quotes *''"I may have lost my pawn, my rook, my bishop, my knight and even my queen... But it isn't chackmate yet!"'' *''"Hell? Don't give me that crap! I've been through hell once, and that was much worse than this!"'' *''"The best way to keep one's word is not to give it."'' Trivia *Even though he was born in Japan, he moved to America at a very young age, and only came back to his land of birth once, on vacation. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Legend of the Black Hawks Category:Black Hawks Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Captains Category:Forward Category:Fan Art Category:2nd Year